Wi-Fi
Wi-Fi - 7 odcinek 5 sezonu i 163 ogółem Streszczenie Gumball odkrywa, że jego rodzina od lat podkrada Wi-Fi Pana Robinsona. Gdy wychodzi to na jaw, Wattersonowie próbują żyć bez Internetu, ale okazuje się to zbyt trudne. Ciekawostki * Paski narzędziowe w przeglądarce Pana Robinsona zawierają akronim tytułu serialu i logo Cartoon Network. Na jednym z nich jest też po raz pierwszy wspomniana aplikacja Trawler, która odgrywa kluczową rolę w jednym z późniejszych odcinków. * Scena, w której Gumball nie potrafi skorzystać z książki, bo nie ma dostępu do porad w internecie jest nawiązaniem do tzw. efektu Google, który polega na zapominaniu informacji przez nadmierne poleganie na wyszukiwarkach internetowych. * Strona Elmoreflix jest parodią portalu Netflix. * Kartonowa ramka, z której korzysta Darwin jest pomalowana podobnie jak GUI aplikacji Skype. Darwin wydaje też dźwięk podobny do powiadomienia z tej aplikacji. * Bracia grają w grę planszową przypominającą Scrabble. * Recenzje przyklejane przez Gumballa i Darwina na przedmiotach w sklepie są parodią opinii zamieszczanych w internecie przez użytkowników takich witryn jak Amazon. * Larry wykrzykuje różne symbole zamiast przekleństw, co może być nawiązaniem do cenzury na forach internetowych, podobnie jak fakt, iż "banuje" on chłopców ze sklepu. * Gumball używa skrótu LMBO oznaczającego Laughing My Butt Off, co przypomina popularny akronim LMAO - Laughing My Ass Off. * Darwin mówi, że jego twarz jest " # bez filtra ", co nawiązuje do tego, jak użytkownicy serwisów typu Instagram oznaczają swoje zdjęcia. * Gumball udając chore dziecko potrzebujące polubień na portalu społecznościowym, nawiązuje do oszustw spotykanych na portalach społecznościowych. * Gdy Gumball i Darwin zaczepiają Ocho by zwrócić jego uwagę, a następnie wysyłają polubienia na wieść o chorobie jego babci, nawiązują do opcji dostępnych na Facebooku. * Sposób w jaki bracia żebrzą jest nawiązaniem do serwisów croud-fundingowych, takich jak Kickstarter. * Karton z napisem BoxDrop spadający na Gumballa to nawiązanie do serwisu Dropbox. * Gdy Gumball wspomina o przyjacielu Darwina z Nigerii, nawiązuje do popularnego niegdyś nigeryjskiego przekrętu, polegającego na wyłudzeniu pieniędzy przez osobę podającą się w korespondencji za księcia z Nigerii oferującego łatwy zysk za pomoc w transferze znacznej kwoty pieniędzy. * W cyberprzestrzeni, w której poruszają się chłopcy, można dostrzec liczne nawiązania do prawdziwych opcji i programów komputerowych: ** Gumball mówi, że Pan Robinson ma uporządkowany pulpit. Całe otoczenie przypomina pulpit z okienkami, folderami i paskami narzędziowymi. Widać też wiersz poleceń. ** Przypadkowe linijki kodu są napisane w języku programowania przypominającym Basic lub HTML. ** Gumball i Darwin korzystają z trybu incognito, który rzeczywiście dostępny jest w przeglądarce Chrome. ** Bracia i niektóre obiekty są narysowani w stylu pixel art lub ASCII art. ** Gumball i Darwin aktywują zaporę ogniową (firewall), wykorzystują trojana (wirus trojan horse) i wyobrażają sobie Margaret jako antywirusa. ** Chłopcy wykorzystują kompresję ZIP by schować się przed Margaret. ** Gumball i Darwin wykorzystują do cofania kombinację klawiszy Ctrl+Y, co jest mniej znaną alternatywą do skrótu Ctrl+SHIFT+Z stosowanego w programach takich jak Flash. ** Jeden z plików trzymanych przez Darwina przypomina zepsute logo Windowsa. ** Gumball próbuje zmusić Pana Robinsona do zaakceptowania ciasteczek (cookies) i podaje mu robaki komputerowe (wirus typu worm). * Richard przebrany za Mrocznego Elfa nawiązuje prawdopodobnie do analogicznych postaci spotykanych w grze Skyrim. Jednakże wspomniane RPG nie posiada trybu multiplayer a Richard wspomina o takowym, więc może także nawiązywać do Nocnych Elfów z gry MMO World of Warcraft. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5